


We've Got Forever

by Willbakefordean



Series: dirty!denny Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Benny, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and a little Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Lactation, Manager Dean, Mpreg, Top Dean, carrierBenny, ex cage fighter Benny, post pregnancy worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/pseuds/Willbakefordean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny has been cleared by his doctor, but did anybody check with Benny? Benny becomes emotional about the whole situation but when it comes down to it, neither Benny or Dean are really the ones in control anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For Dirty!Denny prompt: Fail Sex
> 
> I am never sure if I hit the nail on the head with the prompt but it's what comes to me so have at it...
> 
> Thanks to Anarchycox for If Ever Two Were One getting me going on omega Benny or carrier Benny here... Go read her stuff if you haven't...it's fabulous...don't get me started on Knitter Eggsy...

Benny sat in the back seat of the Impala with baby Elizabeth in her car seat. He was a little sore from the appointment and a little worried about all the winks from Dean in the rearview mirror. His doctor had cleared him for ‘resuming normal pelvic activities’ and he could see the jaunt in Dean’s step as they left the office. He also felt the heat in his kiss as Dean helped him into the passenger side of the car. Of course he hid the wince as he slid over towards the car seat and buckled himself into the middle seat for the ride home.

He knew that all he had to do was tell Dean he wasn’t ready, but the thought of disappointing Dean really bothered him. Benny was an ex cage fighter and Dean had been and still was his manager for all his sponsorships. They had some fun times and they both liked it a little rough but Dean could be, and was, a tender lover as well. Now as he watched Dean’s smile in the mirror and heard him whistle, he began to panic about ‘resuming normal pelvic activities.’

They decided to get pregnant two years after his retirement. He was 35 and Dean was 30 when they both concluded it was time to start a family. Few of their friends knew Benny was a carrier, just family, and certainly none of the Ragin’ Cajun’s fans or sponsors did, but they were well off thanks to Charlie investing for them over the years and they were prepared for any fallout over lost income. To their surprise, none came and the cage fighting world embraced the couple as they became a family.

Now here he sat in the back seat with their beautiful baby girl who was dressed in pink from head to toe and he felt the anxiety grow. He was nursing the baby and at six weeks he felt like they were just beginning to get a hand of the whole schedule. It still took two of them to bathe her and sometimes he wasn’t showered before noon and he slept whenever she did. Dean was wonderfully supportive through the whole pregnancy and all Benny had to do was say the word.

He vacillated back and forth between being pissed as himself for not just shouting out that his ass was too sore for sex, because that’s what he used to say before he got pregnant and they got a little too carried away with the fun times, and feeling sorry for himself that no one had bothered to ask him about how he felt about restarting their sex life. He thought it funny that no one asked if he was feeling sexy again, or healed enough, or not exhausted enough, or even if he was plain interested in sex yet!

Before he knew it, the tears were falling and he was crying into his hands trying to hide from Dean, though he had no reason to worry. Pregnancy had turned a nearly six foot wall of muscle and sometimes teddy bear into nearly all teddy bear and no Ragin’ Cajun gruffness. He was nearly sobbing by the time he felt the car come to a complete stop, though he could hear Dean’s concerned voice telling him he was looking for somewhere to pull over and to hang on.

He jumped when Dean touched him, like after a bad fight.  He shouldn’t have but couldn’t help it, and he felt Dean draw back but not leave the back seat. “Benny, what’s the matter Babe,” came Dean’s soft voice, the voice he had used through the morning sickness and then the labor and delivery. It was the voice Benny trusted with his heart and he looked up at Dean and broke again, “I don’t want to…I’m not ready…” he choked out the words in huge hiccupping sobs, pulling his face from his hands to look at his husband.

He watched the reality hit Dean and the change in his face from concern to horror as he grabbed Benny and pulled him to his chest, no easy feat for two large men and a car seat in the back of the Impala. “Oh, Benny, oh, Benny, it’s alright, it’s alright. Oh Benny, I’m sorry, don’t worry. We don’t have to…we can wait…we can wait…” Dean reassured him and when Benny knew Dean was crying he cried harder for having caused Dean to feel that way.

“I’m sorry Dean,” Benny wept as Dean held him and rocked him. “I should be ready, ‘s no different …like bein’ ready for the next fight and all…I know it’s been a while…”

Dean pulled back and looked at Benny seriously, “Benny stop right there. Our life is not the next fight. Sex is not something you have an obligation to…especially after Elizabeth. Benny, my sweet, sweet Benny…there’s lots of time for that. We’ve got forever.”

*****

When Benny was finally ready almost a month had passed. It was amazing to Benny what four weeks and a baby who settled into a routine could do for his libido. He and Dean had always been physically affectionate with touches and kisses before Elizabeth but now there was a heated tenderness between he and Dean. He felt silly, but he could feel the physical respect Dean had for what he had accomplished in having their baby. Dean had told him at the hospital that having her had made all of Benny’s fights look like walks in the park.

They knew Elizabeth’s schedule pretty well and Benny was sure once she was nursed and put in her crib, they would have about two hours to themselves. Dean had gone all out, Italian take out from Benny’s favorite place (including a tray of desserts for after), candle light, soft music, he was really trying to make Benny comfortable. He had been telling Benny all day that even if they tried and he wasn’t comfortable, they would stop and wait again. He didn’t have any idea of what was going to hit him.

Benny had been taking long baths and showers, while Dean had the baby, all in the name of relaxing and resting. Dean had been so supportive since the freak out in the back of the Impala, more than his usual husband of the year self. Benny had been using that time to become more at ease with his body again and had been working himself open little by little. He had not come yet, saving his first orgasm after the baby for when they were together, but he was not afraid to climb into bed naked with Dean tonight. He felt ready and he needed Dean like he needed air.

They enjoyed their dinner with the baby in the swing. Benny felt it better to wait to put her down to give them the optimum time alone together. Dean blushed profusely when Benny said that aloud and Benny kissed him just this side of dirty. The kisses continued through dinner as did soft touches and sweet words. Out of nowhere Dean pulled a gift box, handing it to Benny, saying, “I know you said no push presents and I get that Elizabeth is our push present, but I wanted to get you something to let you know how much I love what you did for us, what you risked and what you’ve been through..with everything.” Benny saw the _please let me give this to you_ in Dean’s eyes and opened the gift to find a square locket on a silver chain. He opened it to find a small picture of the three of them from the hospital. It was their favorite photo, soon after she was born, laying naked on Benny’s bare chest with Dean’s head on Benny’s shoulder as he lay next to him in the bed. Benny put it on and kissed Dean deeply. They sat with the shrinking candles until the baby fussed and Benny said, “That’s our cue,” before lifting her from the swing and taking her to the nursery.

Dean must have cleared the table before following Benny and leaning against the door frame, blocking some of the light from the hall. Benny looked up and watched Dean’s smile as he rocked and nursed the baby on the boppi pillow covered with pink elephants. He burped her as Benny adjusted to switch sides and they laid her sound asleep in the crib covering her gently with the pink quilt that both their mothers had made together for her.

They laughed and cuddled and then began to kiss and grind themselves together, learning about each other and the changes in Benny’s body as they tasted and felt their way through the first time again. Dean was shiny eyed when Benny shared that he had been preparing himself, grateful to not cause him any more discomfort or pain than necessary. They both seemed to relax after that admission and Dean was poised over Benny, mouth and tongue on a sensitive nipple, Benny comfortable and eager, legs open wide with Dean at his entrance, his hands on Dean’s ass encouraging him to move forward…and then they heard it…the tiny voice on the monitor, grunting and squawking… neither could hide their disappointment.

“Give it a minute Dean, she’s not crying, maybe she’ll settle back down,” Benny encouraged.

Dean laughed, the aching head of his rock hard dick still aimed at the welcoming heat of his husband’s body. He lowered his forehead to Benny’s chest, “Nice try, Babe, but we both know exactly what she is doing right now and it’s not gonna end well for any of us…but we tried, right?”

“At least we were both ready and naked together, huh? That’s a step in the right direction,” Benny groaned as Dean slowly lowered himself so he was next to Benny in bed.

The two men laid there, holding hands, moment gone for now, and listened as their tiny daughter, in complete control of their universe from the other room, filled her diaper.

 


End file.
